Ulraj's Adventure
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Spend some time with the king and go on a wild adventure that he gos on. ON HOLD!
1. The Attack and The Fish boy

OK, The name that it said on my profile was not Ulraj's adventure is was Ulraj's live but same story!

* * *

Sammy's POV

My mom was watching me, her 6 year old daughter Sammy, from the shore as i played in the ocean. But i never went in to much cause even when i was 6 i hated getting my hair wet. My dad was also there, but, he was farther than mom so i couldn't see him as well. My Twin Brother, Sam, was farther in the ocean.

That day started out as the best day ever! If only i knew. I remember it perfectly. It was all so sudden. I can just hear the tire again sceaching as a van pulled up. I can remember my mom yelling,

"Sammy! Sam! Get in the car fast!" My brother was a fast runner, so he was already at mom when i stood up. I saw about 3 people come out of the darken colored van. Two toke my father by force and throw him in the car as i saw them started running to mom and my brother. One picked my brother up and took him while the other two grabbed mom. She was trying as hard as she could to get away but just couldn't. Then the third one helped them. A women came out of the van with dark black hair saying coldly,

"Well, just like i said, you can't get away from us and if if the rest of your family is boys than we will have to get rid of them." I could see my mom again in my head, crying her eyes out. I ran up and hit the girl with my shovel witch was stupid cause what would a little dinky shovel do? I yelled,

"Get away from my mommy!" But one the guys just grabbed my arms. Thw women laughed and said,

"So, you do have a daughter, well we should se if she toke after you like you toke after your mother." She said grabbing my on to the doc. She tied a 20 pond wight to me then throw me in the ocean my mom yelling

"NOOOOO!" I only heard a little as i sliped uncounsion, sinking to the bottom.

**}{**

"Hey are you all right?" I heard someone say as i opened my eyes. but there was no one there!

"Is anyone there?" I said looking around. I swear i almost fainted again seeing were i was...The Bottom Of The Ocean! It was dark and cold, I didn't understand. Till a wierd face pop in front saying,

"YOU AREN"T DEAD!" I sceamed seeing a boy about my age but..he was not a boy. In a way he looked human but in way..he looked like a fish.

"Who are you? I have never seen you in Kumari."

"Fisrt off Who am i? Who are you! And what is Kumari! And how are we breathing under water! and why do you look like a fish!" She Hissed back at him.

"Well my name is Ulraj, and Kumari is were i live, so who are you?"

"My name is Sammy, Uh , Ulraj. Hey i need to get back up! Something is happening to my mom and dad!" Ulraj came down and tied off the wight. He swam up with me.

"Your hair looks funny!" Ulraj said looking at my hair. I was pretty dirty fro me being the water so long but what was stranger was it was perfectly dry! Not a jrop on them but really knotty.

When we got to the top, i felt horrible! it was pitch black with a full moon in the night sky. I saw the van was gone, with her parents.

"You should not cry! Just go look for them!" He said. i nodded and got out of the water and was about to run home when ulraj said,

"You should come by and play soon."

"Well, OK" I said back but then he added,

"Promise you will soon." I just nodded and ran off, not seeing the girl who throw me in the water on the phone saying,

"You were right, Argost."

**}{**

That's the thing i never can forget. I ran but i never did find them. The story i just remembered, happened 5 years ago. Now I'm 11. I spend my days living in the forest by the city. I always have been looking for my family, but never have i found them. So here i am, on the same doc i was thrown off of, thinking of that day. But also thinking of the promise i made, while jumping in the water.

* * *

So what do you think? Please tell me! If you like it or don't or have some advice. Please Review!


	2. Swimming

OK, here is chapter 2!

* * *

Sammy's POV

Well, there i was. Swimming to really who knows where. I was a, well, not a bad swimmer, but, not really a good one. I could never really go in the water around people because, Well, i never got wet! I went swimming in my clothes one time when no one was here. It was pretty awesome! But now i could have never pictured me doing this! I was swimming out to the middle of this ocean, just to see if i can can find some Ulraj person to keep a promise? Was i going crazy!? Par of me thought about turning around but i just felt like i should keep going so i did.

I looked behind me and two my horror, there they were! The men how toke my family. Even though they were in a diving suit, i could see there horrible eyes. They were headed right for me! I swam but i was just getting maybe and foot a minuted. So in no time they grabbed me. They pulled me to, but i fought back. I surprisingly got one by knocking off his oxygen tank so he was going back. Now i didn't think this through so i just pushed him back. But like i said, I didn't think it through. We were close to the bottom so when i pushed him back it pushed me back and BAM! I hit a really sharp rock! i could see blood gong into the water as my vision faded. But, right when the bad guy was about to hit me, Something knocked him down. He looked human, but at the same time....Like a fish! That was the last thing i thought before i was out cold.

Sorry this chapter is short but next will be longer if you review!


	3. Traped

This one is longer than chapter 1 and 2! Sammy has hair that is like abby's but it's a lighter shade o Doyle's color hair.

* * *

Ulraj's POV

So, today was just like any day. People would love to be a king and get pampered as much as i do but, to me it just gets old. Something existing did happen today. Just about, maybe, 20 minutes ago my men said they spotted 3 people near the city. One looking to be a kid and 2 others were looking to be men.

"Your majosty, we have captured them, but..." A gurad said running in.

"Who are they?" I asked standing up.

"Well, the 2 men were attacking the little kid but that's the thing." He said in shame.

"What" I said back.

"The kid, was breathing under water without any air. At first we thought she was a Kumari, but she looks perfectly human." My mouth flow opened! A human can't do that!

"Bring her to me." I ordered sitting back down. The gurad backed away a little.

"That's something Else. Right after we put her in she got out and ran."

"Well get the men and find her, but do not hurt her !" I was losing my temper a little but i soon got back in control when he left. I know i have heard of that before or seen it. But were? A human breathing under water sounds so familiar!

Sammy's POV

I woke up laying in what looked to be a dungeon. I looked around and saw the fish guy right outside, and a lot of them. They started walking down the hall. I put my hand on the door and it just flung open. I was really sceard but at the same time, well, i just felt like i should go. So i walked out and right away...the alarms went out! I ran right when they turned around so i don't think they saw me. I ran and ran down the hallway till i saw a room that was glowing. I ran past it but then the glowing stopped. I walked to it and it started to glow again. I was just about to oped the door but i turned my face and looked in horror!

"There she is but remember we are not to hurt her!" One shouted as they charged to me. I ran down the hall but of course, the pain in my back showed itself. I started to run slower and slower but i saw an opening up a head so i turned there to see it.

Ulraj's POV

I was sitting there, waiting for the news on the girl when i looked over to see a familiar face standing in the door.

"I-i-i-i I need t-to se-ee Ulraj." She said with pain in her voice.

"Sammy?" I said. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain. She started to glow, i toke a step back as the glowing faded i saw my men around her, there wepons facing her.

"Stop!" I yelled as i ran to her.

"Sammy! Sammy! Are you alright!" I yelled. But her eyes started to look darker as she said,

"Kur is here. Kur is is here. Ulraj, his hunter is coming." Then she fell to the ground out cold.


End file.
